


【翻译】【McDanno】In the Line of Duty 公务需要

by halfbakedcookies



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbakedcookies/pseuds/halfbakedcookies
Summary: 我爱一切的大俗梗。
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 9





	【翻译】【McDanno】In the Line of Duty 公务需要

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Line of Duty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/750305) by [thegrrrl2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002). 



“好了，大功告成。”Steve把U盘从电脑上拔下来。  
“不错。”Danny探出门外张望了一下门厅两头，没有异常。他焦急地等着Steve关闭电脑：“动作快点，赶紧。”  
Steve站起身，把椅子搬回原处，接着才把U盘装进口袋。  
“你搞笑吗？Steven，偏偏今天这么认真？”  
如果被抓到的话，他们所有的功夫就白费了。这一批毒品必须成功送到买家手上，而他们刚到手的物流信息将会在货运追踪当中起到至关重要的作用。Danny迫切想要通过这次大规模行动，把整个组织一网打尽。  
Steve脱下手套，边塞进口袋边走向门口。等他们出到门廊上轻轻关上身后房门，听到电子锁喀哒一声锁上之后，Danny才如释重负地呼出了一口气。他俩现在仍然身处酒店的内部员工区域，但起码在门廊上没有在办公间里头被抓到那么要命。  
“走这边。”Steve说着快步穿过了走廊。  
Danny跟在后头，恨不得马上离开这里。尽管在晚上这个点办公室已经熄灯了，但附近可能还有人在加班。要是被人发现、不得不亮出Five-0身份的话，一切都会化为泡影了。  
两人在到达走廊尽头时停下了脚步，屏息静听。  
“没有问题。”Steve话音刚落就僵住了：隔壁门厅里传来一阵开门的声音。  
“不，大大的有问题。”Danny往墙上一靠，喃喃道：“真该死。”  
走廊里回荡着高跟鞋敲在铺着瓷砖地面上的声音。有人正在向他们走来。他们身后的狭长过道尽头是一间上了锁的会议室，没有那种嵌入式的门廊，因此无处可藏。所有办公室的门都锁着，没有时间破解门上的密码了。Danny能确定的是他们在一分钟之内就会暴露。  
他余光捕捉到Steve瞄向了高高悬在墙上的通风口，脸上那个想着怎么搞事的表情，Danny非常地、一点都不喜欢。  
“不要，”Danny用气声说，“我绝对不——”  
Steve伸出手去探了探通风口盖。那个人轻快地往他们这边走来，脚步声越来越近。Danny恨死了卧底任务，真不知道这傻比主意是谁想出来的——哦等下，好像是他自己——现在他们全都玩儿蛋了，所以为啥一开始Steve没有把他这个蠢主意给否决掉？  
哒、哒、哒。  
木将成舟，他们就要被迫亮出自己的警徽了，毕竟没有其他的理由能让他们出现在这个门廊里，除非——  
“我有个办法。”Danny说着把Steve从通风口边上拽开。  
他将Steve一把推到墙上，吻了上去。Danny得踮起脚尖才能吻到——Steve个子真他妈高——然后他就这么紧紧贴到了Steve修长的身体上（说实在的这感觉不坏）。一声惊讶的吸气传来，让Steve顿住了一秒，接着便十分上道地伸出双臂搂紧了Danny。完美。Danny对Steve的反射弧，以及他的嘴巴充满了感激之情。那张嘴真的挺不错，他柔软而饱满的双唇在Danny唇上碾过，就像完成一个真正的亲吻。那个吻热切又诚挚，还伴随着一只充满占有欲地托着Danny颈后、将他牢牢定在原处的手。为了更真实起见，Danny将手探进Steve的T恤下摆抚上了小腹，掌心下是温热而光滑的皮肤。哦，在他屁股上的是Steve的手，正在非常逼真地上下其手呢。  
“那个，不好意思？”一个女声传来。  
Danny惊得挣开，满脑子的浆糊：“呃——”  
对了。  
他们正在酒店。卧底当中。  
Danny定了定神，抬头对Steve笑：“你呀，你这个禽兽。”他黏黏糊糊地说着往一边晃。  
“还不是你喜欢。”Steve回嘴。  
“不，不，我才不喜欢。”Danny摇头，又转过头对那个女人说：“他这人就是只野兽。”  
Steve伸出手臂环上Danny的腰将他搂过来，开始用鼻子磨蹭他的颈侧，搞得Danny咯咯直笑——这一部分不是装出来的，他那里确实有点怕痒。  
“抱歉，你们两位不应该到这里来。”这位女士皱眉道。她身着蓝色的POLO衫，酒店名牌上写着“Beth”的名字。她看起来很年轻，有点拿不定主意。Danny的本能告诉他：她与那帮毒品买家没有干系。  
“听见没？”放心下来之后，Danny扭头亲了亲Steve的下巴。“我们不能来这，你个大蠢蛋。”  
“真的？”Steve紧了紧环着Danny的臂弯，又将鼻子埋进Danny的发丝间：“那我们为什么会跑到这来，嗯？”  
“是这样的，”Danny用极尽真诚的语气对Beth说道：“我们喝了几杯……一些……一点点酒，就在你们那个超棒的酒吧那里——”  
“喝的菠萝味的。上面插着小伞的那种。”Steve补充道。  
Danny点点头：“只是想找回房间的路而已。不过我们，”他挥手示意，“有点分心了。你懂的。”  
Beth看上去搞糊涂了：“这附近都是锁着的，客房不在这里。这里是办公区域。”  
“噢，”Danny睁大双眼，摆出他最茫然困惑的表情；这个不难，因为此时此刻Steve的一只手正滑下去，探进了他裤裆里。他抓住Steve的手腕企图在事情玩大之前制止他：“那我们要怎么——？”  
说实话，他的脑子开始混乱了，特别是在Steve这会正亲着他颈后的情况下。  
“你干啥好事了？”Danny扭头问Steve：“你把门锁弄坏了对吧？我就说你是个禽兽。”  
Steve咧开一个大大的傻笑。  
“别给我得意上了。”Danny教训他。  
Steve只是低下头吻住了Danny，令Danny一时沉溺其中。显然，Steve的吻技相当了得，这一点本来Danny完全可以不用知道的，但现在他知道了于是他毫无廉耻之心地趁此机会整个人黏到Steve身上；再说Steve的味道那么好闻，还带着点汗味和泥土气息，他尝起来是欲望的味道——  
“好吧，好吧，先生们麻烦您……”  
Danny往后从Steve身上退开，脚下晃了晃——这次不是演的，毕竟和Steve亲嘴完全有可能让他昏了头。  
“不好意思，”Steve羞涩地耸了耸肩：“我们正在度蜜月呢。”  
Danny装作咳了一声憋着不笑出来。貌似不是很成功。  
“噢，”Beth的表情松动了。“太好了！恭喜你们俩。”  
“谢啦。”Steve环上Danny的肩膀将他搂过来，往Danny脑门旁边响亮地亲了一口。“我们真的很开心。”  
“对，对，谢谢你。”Danny靠在Steve身边微笑道：“如果能麻烦你给我们指个路的话，我们很乐意把这家伙带回房间去。”  
“当然没问题。跟我来，酒店大厅往这边走。”Beth指了指她来时的方向。“你们要去哪间房？”  
“410。”Danny随口说道，希望真有这么个房间号。  
Beth点点头。“在第一部电梯那边，过了前台就是了。”  
“这样啊。”Danny轻轻打了一下Steve的手臂。“我就跟你说我们走错路了。你的方向感真烂，知道不？”  
Steve一脸的不开心。  
Beth笑了起来：“我老公也这样。”她沿着门廊一路走去，示意他们在后面跟着。  
“跟紧点，亲爱的，”Steve抓住了Danny的手，拽着他跟在Beth身后穿过走廊。“咱俩这次别再迷路喽。”  
Danny对Steve怒目而视，被迫走在那人身边，还和他牵着手——这个有点没必要，但Steve就是不放开。他们随着Beth穿过迷宫似的走廊，终于到达了通往酒店大厅的入口。她打开门，查看了一下门锁。  
“给他搞坏了吗？”Danny问？  
“应该没有。”Beth耸耸肩。“我早上会找人来检查一下的。”  
三人一同踏入大厅，Steve还是不肯松开握着Danny的手。“快点儿，”Steve说，“我都看到电梯了。”  
 _“非常感谢。”Danny对Beth说道，接着就被Steve拉走了。“禽兽”他用口型示意道，逗得Beth大笑起来。_  
她还挺讨人喜欢的。  
Beth将他们送到电梯那边就返回办公区了。他们继续沿着过道走，经过两部电梯后从通往停车场的侧门离开。直到那一刻Steve才松开Danny的手。  
他俩在沉默之中穿过了停车场。Danny的心脏因这场小题大做的风波而怦怦跳得飞快。等一上车Steve立马开始忙活起来，从手套箱里拿出平板电脑，插上U盘。“我马上把东西传上去。给Chin发个信息，让他准备接收。”  
Danny点点头从口袋里掏出他的手机。他望向窗外的停车场，心里六神无主。可能还没搞明白刚刚都发生了什么，但现在他只想再和Steve多亲几下。这一点都不好玩，他真的得收拾好心思专注干活了。  
“那什么，”Steve盯着正在上传当中的平板屏幕，说：“刚才真的很险。你那时的反应很快。”  
“多谢。”Steve的声音之中有一丝不自然，是Danny无法确切解读的那种。“我比较喜欢把这个叫做不按常理出牌。”  
“确实挺不按常理出牌的。”Steve颔首。“把常理都甩到了八百里外。”  
Danny输入完给Chin的信息，点击了发送。“那是什么意思？”  
“什么？”Steve还在专注盯屏幕。“没什么意思。我只是说，呃，那招很有用。就……挺好的。”  
Danny转向Steve，有点生气了：“干嘛？现在我们之间是要开始尴尬了吗？”  
Steve猛地抬起头来：“不，不是的，Danny，没这回事。”  
“没错，我和你亲了嘴，就算我们这么做是有点怪怪的，但现在一切都结束了啊！”  
“怪？你觉得那样很怪？”Steve整个人转过身来，面对面朝着Danny。  
“我说的是‘有点怪’，”Danny嘴硬地说：“因为我们一般——我们一般情况下不会亲来亲去，对吧？我没别的意思。天哪，你非得这么难搞吗？干嘛你一直揪着这个不放？我们俩这么做都是公务需要。没别的了。现在我们能闭上嘴别说话了吗？”他朝空中挥着双手，然后一下子往后倒在了座位上，恹恹地望向挡风玻璃外面。  
“所以到底是哪样，是尴尬还是怪怪的？”Steve此时双手交叉抱胸，咧嘴笑了起来，就跟他正乐在其中似的。“还是又尴尬又怪？”  
Danny不可置信地眨了眨眼：“你到底什么毛病？”  
“你被搞得完全炸起毛来了。”Steve告诉他。  
“炸毛？你觉得这就算炸啦？”Danny大笑道，噢，Steve想知道啥叫“炸毛”对吧，那Danny就让他见识一下。  
“想知道我对此有什么想法吗？”  
“不想。”Danny大吼，“但你还是不会闭上嘴的。”  
“我觉得你挺喜欢亲我的。”Steve颔首，一副过于自信的模样。“所以这让你超级抓狂。”  
“不不不，”Danny回嘴，然而他的脸开始发热了。“是 _你_ 让我超级抓狂。这是两码事。”  
“是吗。我才不信。”Steve说。  
额滴个神，他真是受不了这人啦。  
“你能不能别这么干了？”  
“干什么？我什么都没干啊。”Steve试图装无辜，没成功。而Danny一点都 _没有_ 觉得他好可爱。才没有。  
“顺便说一句，”Danny用一根手指指着Steve，“我根本不喜欢亲你。”  
Steve只是微笑，就跟Danny刚好证明了他的观点似的。  
“看在老天的份上，你在笑个毛线？”Danny问他。  
“因为你那个表情。你那个每次撒谎的时候就会露出来的表情。”  
Danny的脸越发热了起来，他现在有那么一点点讨厌死Steve了。他从座位上转过身面向Steve，压低嗓子用上他“别来惹我”的腔调：“你给我听着，Steven——”  
但他的话没来得及说完，因为Steve吻上了他。这样子很没礼貌好吗。Danny正要发表长篇大论呢，他正准备说些什么要紧的但他现在记不起来了，因为Steve吻他吻得又温柔又挑逗，鼻子时不时蹭蹭又撞在一起，让Danny心旌摇荡于是必须得回吻过去，整个人越过车子的操控杆上方想要离他更近一些。他抓住了Steve，想把手再一次探进Steve的衬衫之下，想碰触到那些坚硬的肌肉和柔软的皮肤。他想舔过Steve的刺青，想品尝他的脖颈，想让他一丝不挂然后，然后——  
Danny将额头与Steve相抵：“好吧，可能我确实喜欢。就那么一点点。”  
“是吗？就一点点，嗯？”Steve的笑声温暖，肆意而又真挚。  
“而且我觉得还漏了一点，”Danny说着，感觉有点害羞了起来，“就是你也喜欢亲我。”  
Steve缓缓地点了点头。“你全靠自己发现这一点的是吗？”  
“必须的，”Danny又吻了吻Steve，“我是个警探嘛，你知道的。”  
此话又引得Steve大笑出声，并且Danny莫名其妙的还挺高兴。他喜欢听Steve的笑声，想在他脸上见到那快活的笑容。天哪，他什么时候变得这么肉麻兮兮了。全都是Steve的错。  
“好吧，”靠回座椅里，Danny深吸一口气道：“咱来看看能不能抓几个毒贩子回去，成不？我们再这么亲下去的话，我可就什么事都做不成了。”  
“没问题。”Steve仍然挂着微笑，发动了车子。  
“再顺便说一句，”Danny指出：“你还是让我很抓狂。”  
随着他们驶出停车场上了路，Steve的笑容变得更灿烂了，Danny装作在生气但依然知道Steve能看见他那个大大的傻笑。等这个案子结束后，他还要让那个傻得不行的笑出现在Steve的脸上，要一整晚。

【end】


End file.
